


Gua udah capek, Baekhyun!

by TiasHere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiasHere/pseuds/TiasHere
Summary: 27 kali ditolak tidak membuat Chanyeol untuk menyerah mengejar Baekhyun, mungkin angka 28 adalah angka keberuntungannya?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Gua udah capek, Baekhyun!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hai, seneng bgt bisa jd bagian dri fest ini! I have so much fun writing this fic, semoga pembaca juga seneng bacanya ya!! Tell me what you feel about this fic? 

“Serius tanya Yeol, mau sampai kapan lu kayak gini terus?”, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Oh Sehun hanya mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata bulat milik orang yang sedang duduk didepannya sambil meminum Es Amerikano.

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa kecil sambil bersandar ke kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya, “Ga usah liatin gua kayak gitu, gua nanya juga buat lu.”, lalu ia menatap ke kedai seberang yang terlihat lebih ramai dengan anak muda yang sedang menikmati es krim dihari yang sangat panas ini, lebih tepatnya menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang melihat lawan bicaranya dengan datar.

“Percaya sedikit sama gua kenapa? Dia pasti bakal luluh, liatin aja”, jawab Chanyeol yang juga ikut memandang lelaki berambut putih tersebut. Saat penglihatannya mendapati lelaki mungil tersebut matanya menjadi melembut dan sebuah senyum kecil lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, “Sedih gua dengernya, Yeol. Sebulan udah lu nyatain cinta ke dia, tapi sama dia cuman dianggap candaan”, Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun.

Hampir sebulan mengejar dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya, bahkan sampai membelikan cincin sebagai tanda cinta dan janjinya, tetap saja ia dianggap bercanda dan dikira sedang berusaha menghibur _temannya_ yang sedang sedih karena masih jomblo hingga sekarang.

Seketika Chanyeol duduk tegak dan mengambil hp yang ia letakkan di meja dan menelepon kontak yang sudah ia buka sedari ia dan Sehun duduk di kafe sedangkan Sehun melempar tatapan terhibur kepada temannya tanda mengerti.

Memang susah kalau sudah bucin, jadi bodoh tidak tertolong.

Park Bucin Chanyeol.

Lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi ditatap oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun terus menarik daun kupingnya dan menatap layar hp-nya berharap sesuatu akan muncul dan membantunya untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari sini sekarang juga.

Acara _kencan_ ini adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan dia, memang teman kencannya merupakan seseorang yang baik dan terlihat sangat tampan, benar-benar tipe dia. Cara ia berpakaian juga menyuarakan seseorang yang sudah dewasa dan mapan.

Namun, ia sangat membosankan dan mereka sudah duduk selama 20 menit disini, ‘Bersabar, beri dia waktu. Siapa tahu ia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat menghibur’, pikirnya. Baekhyun sangat kesal saat dia ternyata salah.

Suho memang baik, dewasa dan mapan, tetapi ia terlalu dewasa untuk Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar berusaha mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, namun Suho selalu berhasil kembali membicarakan tentang seni, literatur, maupun bisnis, bahkan filosofi yang sangat membosankan.

Bagi Baekhyun, topik pembicaraan tersebut terlalu kompleks untuk diolah oleh otaknya. Bukan artinya Baekhyun tidak mengerti hal-hal tersebut, tentu tidak. Ia pikir berkencan seharusnya tidak dihabiskan untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berat seperti itu.

Bantuan akhirnya datang dalam bentuk telepon dari _Tiang Yoda_ , disaat hp-nya berdering Suho pun langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, “Sorry, sorry. Nyokap gua telepon”, jawab Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

“Duar!”

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya “Iya, kenapa mami?”

“Gua udah capek, gua udah muak, gua udah enek, gua udah nunggu lama, gua udah sampe pengen muntah, uekk!”

Oh, Baekhyun tahu apa yang ia sedang tiru dan sekarang ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap memasang raut khawatir dan tidak menyelipkan sebuah tawa. Sial, Yoda.

“Eh! Nenek masuk rumah sakit?”

“Heh! Amit-amit cabang bayi, Baek! Nenek lu masih sehat di Korea lu bilang masuk rumah sakit.”

“Iya, aku jalan sekarang ya mami! Tungguin adek!”

“Hilih, mana ada lu sesopan ini di depan nyokap sendiri. Bisa pingsan nyokap lu denger lu sekarang”

Baekhyun langsung mematikan telepon tersebut, bila ia terus mendengar balasan Chanyeol bisa hancur aktingnya di depan Suho dan usaha Chanyeol menyelamatkan dia-pun akan sia-sia.

Suho terlihat khawatir mendengar apa yang Baekhyun bilang sedari tadi, tangan sudah bergerak menuju kunci mobilnya dikantung jasnya dan maksud untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak tega membiarkan seseorang berjalan sendiri dalam keadaan khawatir ke rumah sakit, andai saja Suho tahu kebenarannya.

“Dek Baekhyun, mau saya antarkan ke rumah sakit?”

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya “Ga usah, kak Suho! Aku bisa sendiri kok, nanti aku kabarin lagi ya. Duluan, kak!” dan ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Suho yang masih menatap ia khawatir dan menghela nafas. Andaikan kencannya hari ini berjalan seindah langit yang ia pandang sekarang.

Chanyeol yang tadi menelepon Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar kafe menuju mobil yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari kafe mengantongi hp-nya dan langsung menyalakan mobil sambil menunggu Baekhyun menghampirinya.

Chanyeol menyalakan AC mobilnya dan menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari terik matahari yang sangat panas hingga ia berpikir mungkin neraka sedang membuka pintu, sehingga panasnya ikut terpancar ke bumi.

Lalu ia menatap Sehun dengan satu alis naik dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah luar, melihat itu Sehun langsung melebarkan matanya “Gila lu suruh gua jalan pulang panas-panas gini, udah bagus gua mau temenin lu jadi bucin bobrok. Anterin pulang lah!” Chanyeol mendesis dan mendorongnya bahunya.

“Cepet keluar sebelum Baekhyun sampe. Gua mau anterin dia pulang”

“Lah, terus gua engga?”

“Suruh Suho aja tuh anterin, pasti dia kesepian. Katanya lu mau cari _sugar daddy_ , kan?”

Sehun menghela nafas dalam berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang sudah diambang-ambang meledak melihat bagaimana cara temannya memperlakukannya, “Pengen keluarin semua kata kasar gua satu-satu buat lu”

“Istighfar, Sehun. Mulut harus dijaga, masa lu cium pipi nyokap lu pake mulut yang suka ngomong kasar”

“Istighfar, Yeol. Mulut harus bersih, masa lu cium pipi nyokap lu pake mulut yang suka jilat-jilat pantat Baekhyun”

Chanyeol tanpa segan memukul kepala Sehun.

“Cepet keluar atau gua tendang sekarang?!”

“Cipit kilir iti gi tinding sikiring. Ngomong istighfar padahal anak taat agama juga ngga”, Sehun ucap dengan nada mengejek sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan berjalan menuju kedai es krim tempat Baekhyun tadi berkencan.

Kalau Baekhyun tidak menginginkan Suho, maka ia akan coba untuk mengambil duitnya, atau mungkin juga hatinya. Sehun menyeringai mengingat tampang Suho, tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengajak Suho menjadi _sugar daddy_ -nya kan?

Tidak lama setelah Sehun keluar, Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol dan bernafas lega sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ia akhirnya duduk di dalam mobilnya, “Akhirnya selesai juga”, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dia dengan gemas dan tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi mochi milik Baekhyun.

“Jadi sekarang mau kemana?”

“Ke apartemen lu dong! Gua mau main dulu pake komputer lu, mau ngilangin rasa bosen dari tadi. Ngapain coba kencan ngomongin hal yang berat-berat” gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Ga mungkin seorang manusia bisa segemes ini.

Tahan Chanyeol, tahan.

Chanyeol langsung menyetir mobil ke apartemen yang jauhnya hanya 5 menit menggunakan mobil. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan dibawah langit yang sedang panas-panasnya, makanya ia menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobil dan mengantarnya kesana. Lagian, tanpa disuruh Baekhyun juga akan langsung meminta Chanyeol _menemani_ -nya.

Berjaga-jaga bila kencannya membosankan seperti tadi.

“Kenapa sih Baek, ga mau pacaran aja sama gua?” Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, ia sudah tidak tahu berapa kali Chanyeol selalu melemparkan pertanyaan itu, bahkan ia ingat Chanyeol membelikan ia cincin hanya untuk menghiburnya. Bukan hanya cincin, ia juga sempat ingin membelikan apartemen yang Baekhyun mimpikan.

Sangat mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menghamburkan uang walaupun ia hanya seorang mahasiswa sama seperti Baekhyun, tentu saja karena ia datang dari keluarga konglomerat. Baekhyun berani bersumpah uang keluarga Park tidak akan habis dalam tujuh keturunan.

Tetap saja hal itu tidak menghibur, Baekhyun malah memarahi Chanyeol yang terlalu mudah membuang banyak duit hanya untuk menghibur dirinya.

“Chan, ga capek apa lu bercanda sama gua itu mulu? Mendingan lu tanya gituan sama cewe di kampus yang suka sama lu. Rosé kan?”

“Mau secantik atau seganteng apapun Mahasiswa di kampus Baek, gua cuma mau lu doang”

“Stop bercanda gitu Yoda, mendingan lu beneran cari pacar sana mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum kerjain skripsi”

Chanyeol hanya diam mengabaikan pernyataan Baekhyun, sudah 27 kali ia mendengar jawaban yang sama namun rasa sakit akan selalu muncul dihatinya dan seharusnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan, nyatanya tidak.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di gedung parkiran apartemen, Baekhyun yang merasa sangat senang dan sibuk membayangkan bagaimana ia akan memenangkan banyak ronde bermain PUBG melawan Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan raut muka teman dekatnya.

Saat Baekhyun akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba ada suara klik yang menandakan bahwa pintu mobil tersebut dikunci kembali. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kebingungan lalu ia tersentak menatap muka Chanyeol yang begitu serius.

Biasanya raut muka serius tersebut hanya muncul saat sedang mengerjakan makalah yang diberikan oleh dosen dengan tekad mendapatkan nilai sempurna, lantas apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan?

“Yeol, lagi mikirin apa?”

“Gua cinta sama lu Baek, kenapa lu ga mau pacaran sama gua sedangkan cewe dan cowo lain di kampus ga akan segan untuk macarin gua?”

Baekhyun merasa gugup mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan, pertanyaan tersebut tidak lagi terdengar seperti sebuah candaan. Kenapa ia harus seserius itu saat bercanda? Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi kacau sampai AC mobil mendadak terasa lebih dingin.

“I-ih, apa sih yeol? Masa kata cinta lu jadi bahan candaan. Udah dewasa kita, yeol”

“Anj-“ Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil menggenggam setir mobil hingga tangannya memutih, Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nafas Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi kencang seolah-olah sedang menahan amarah , namun lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar seutas kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

Tidak pernah selama mereka berteman Chanyeol berkata kasar, Baekhyun dulu sering mengejeknya karena istilahnya mulut Chanyeol masih _virgin_ , masih suci, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata kasar. Bukan apa, tetapi tidak cocok untuk Chanyeol. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang suka berkata kasar dan mewakili Chanyeol.

“Kenapa si lu? Sampe mau ngomong anjing? Sumpah, jangan nakutin gua kayak gini.”

“Lu yang nakutin gua dengan kebodohan lu Baek, bisa gila gua bentar lagi.”

“Lah! Kok malah ngatain gua jadinya?!”

“Gua selalu nurutin lu, dengerin lu ngegalau sampe subuh, beliin apapun yang lu mau, gua sampe beliin lu cincin dan bahkan mau beliin lu apartemen!” akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang ia sudah timbun selama hampir sebulan terakhir, “Pernah ga lu liat gua gituin Sehun? Dia bahkan temen gua dari orok, yang udah lama dari lu Baekhyun!”

“B-bentar ... Chanyeol...”

“Gua itu cinta sama lu Baekhyun, anjir! Gua udah capek lu tolak gua 27 kali, bayangin ga lu 27 kali lu tolak gua mentah-mentah. Tatap gua Baek dan bilang kalau gua bercanda!”

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan kejengkelan, Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba meledak didepan dia tanpa angin tanpa hujan. Tidak pernah selama ini Chanyeol begitu marah terhadap Baekhyun.

“B-bercanda … kan … Yeol?” ia tanya dengan suara kecil dan nada yang tidak yakin sambil menyerngit.

“Bangsat!”

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya dengan kencang membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan menatap yang Chanyeol yang sedang jalan menuju lift dengan hentakkan kaki yang kencang untuk menyalurkan rasa marah yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun akhirnya mencerna semua pengakuan Chanyeol tadi dan akhirnya sadar, hampir satu bulan Chanyeol sudah mencintainya? Berarti selama ini ia tidak membayangkannya, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya dan dengan jahat Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Bagaimana ia tega menyakiti Chanyeol yang mempunyai hati selembut boneka beruang yang Chanyeol menangkan untuk dia saat bermain di arkade?

Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil sambil meneriakkan namanya sekencang mungkin

“CHANYEOL!”

Orang yang Baekhyun panggil langsung menghentikan kakinya, Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak kuat untuk menatap Baekhyun sekarang. Ia masih membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menyemangati diri sendiri untuk mencoba lagi, untuk Baekhyun.

“GUA SUKA SAMA LU!”

Chanyeol merasa tidak bisa bernafas saat mendengar perkataan itu, apakah ia sedang mabuk? Jatuh ke lubang Alice? Atau karena terlalu lama ditolak ia akhirnya menggunakan narkoba?

“WOI JAWAB ANJIR! GUA GA SEBERANI LU BUAT BILANG LAGI!”

Chanyeol menampar diri dia sendiri dan meringis, sakit banget. Terkadang ia lupa dengan seberapa kuat ia bisa memukul, rasa sakit…? Chanyeol sedang tidak bermimpi?! Saat ia sadar, Chanyeol langsung memutarkan badan dengan tatapan mata yang lebar.

“A-apa, baek?”

Muka Baekhyun sangat merah, hingga kupingnya pun ikut merah. Bila melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggerutu dan memajukan bibirnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menggemaskan, Baekhyun sekarang dengan muka merah sangatlah cantik. Ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun merengek dengan kencang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

“GUA SUKA SAMA LU!”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan merasakan pandangannya menjadi buram lalu tiba-tiba pipinya terasa basah. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang dan senyumannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Perasaan hangat-pun mulai tersebar dalam tubuhnya dan rasanya ia sedang terbang ke langit atas, inikah rasanya saat cinta diterima?

“Akhirnya, Baekhyun, lu jadi milik gua seutuhnya.”


End file.
